


Apple

by LarryLoser



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLoser/pseuds/LarryLoser
Summary: It starts with a hello and a broken phone





	Apple

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little thing to get me back in the game since i havent written in so so so so long
> 
> as summer continues, my writing will get longer and more detailed
> 
> this was just a silly little thing i wanted to write tonight
> 
> also, ive missed writing why did i stop
> 
> this wasnt proof read either sorry for any mistakes

It all starts with a simple ‘hello’.

Well, more or less. 

‘Thank you for contacting Apple phone support and services. My name is Louis Tomlinson, how may I be of assistance today?’ is really how the ball starts rolling and Harry, in his most honest and humblest opinion, wouldn’t have wanted it to start any other way. 

It was after a quick dare made by his roommate, Niall, to record himself singing Whitney Houston in that shower that he ended up with a fizzled phone and a very apologetic friend. 

“Hi, yes, my phone is kind of broken?” Harry flips his device in his hand, noting that, no, it still has not miraculously turned on and, yes, he has already tried leaving it in a tub of rice. 

“When you say kind of broken, what do you particularly mean?” Louis asks from the other hand and Harry happily notes that his voice is rather high and whispy, a sound he quite likes and wouldn’t mind hearing more of. He also notes that he shouldn’t be having these thoughts about a bloke he doesn’t know but it’s too late for that now.

“What I mean is, I dropped my phone while taking a shower and now it doesn’t want to turn on. You’re basically my last resort before I cave and dip into my savings money to buy a new one,” Harry admits and his hand rubs at his back out of nervous habit. 

“Ah, sounds like something that could have been fixed-- if you had called right when it happened. How long has it been since you got it wet?”

“About three hours or so?” Harry estimates and, once again, rubs at his neck. 

“And there’s the ticker. Sorry, sir, but water damaged phones really have to be dealt with within thirty minutes or else the damage becomes increasingly worse. I’m sure the water has fried your battery at this point and even with all the water removed from inside, nothing will help it turn back on. It would have to be a miracle,” Louis informs Harry, despite his best wishes that he wouldn’t have to get a new phone. Harry lets out a disgruntled groan and flops his phone onto the padded floor. 

“Well this is just bloody fantastic, isn’t it? How am I supposed to go without a phone?” Harry asks to no one in particular. Niall’s fucked off somewhere doing whatever it is that he does. But, for whatever reason, he doesn’t expect Louis to answer in return. 

“You could always have a lease? You had told me you would have to use savings money for a new phone, yes? If you lease it, you could set up a payment plan and pay small amounts each week or month. It’s what I did before I got this job and it was a relief on my bank account,” Louis says as a suggestion and although it sounds absolutely amazing and like such a smart idea, Harry isn’t even ready to come to terms that he doesn’t have his old phone and that he didn’t back it up. 

“Yeah, I’ll think about it. Thank you, Louis,” Harry says as he rubs at his forehead. It’s pounding, again. 

“No problem at all, sir! And maybe the next time you go to take nudes for your lover or something, you might not want to do it in the shower!” Louis says with a giggle and Harry lets out a gasp because what?

“What n-,” Harry is cut off by the dial tone and he throws his head back onto the couch. “Niall Horan, you’re fucking dead to me!”

-

Two weeks later, Harry finds himself walking up to the daunting Apple store with a broken phone and broken hopes. Niall is by Harry’s side, seeing as he was the whole reason Harry was now going to be completely broke for months to come. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pay for at least a little bit of it? I mean, if it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t be in this situation,” Niall asks for about the hundredth time and Harry is about a hundredth of a second from asking Niall to go back to the car so he won’t have to hear him anymore. 

“I’m sure, Niall. We were drunk. I’d have to be a complete tit to blame you for all of this,” Harry replies solemnly as he hoists open the door into the all white store that smells are pretentious as it is. For someone who swears by Apple products, he sure does hate being surrounded by them. 

There are about a million employees milling about and Harry is completely overwhelmed by the sights and the smells while Niall stands there with his hands in his pockets as though he’s not affected by anything around him. 

In the far back is the repair and customer service desk. There’s no one there, thankfully, but then again, it only proves that Harry must the be the only idiot to ever do something this dumb with his phone. 

He walks over, letting Niall play around with some gadgets, and rings the small bell to get assistance. 

It’s when the worker walks but that Harry is sure he’s going to need a lot more help with something that is most definitely not his phone. 

In front of him is a boy, no, man, with copper fringe falling artfully across his forehead. His jaw, all angles of it, completely cut across Harry’s mind and he wouldn’t mind knicking himself if he could have a touch. 

“Hey, can I help you with anything today?” The man asks with a voice as smooth as sweet milk, so warm and homey. His eyes work their way over Harry’s body, which Harry definitely notices and pockets for his own personal memory later. 

“Yeah. This is going to sound completely ridiculous but, I fried my phone using it in the shower a few weeks ago and I’m here to get a new one. But, I was wondering if I could get a payment plan for it. I don’t have all the money up front,” Harry asks and sort of tells. What he doesn’t expect is for the man to bust out laughing, curling his small hand over his pudgy tummy that Harry would like to lay his head on. 

“Oh my god! You’re the lad who was taking nudes in the shower,” The man, Louis as Harry is now seeing on his nametag, snorts. 

Of fucking course this would be the same worker Harry had the misfortune of talking to on the phone. 

“I wasn’t taking nudes!” Harry whines, rather loudly as a few shoppers turn their heads with disgust painted on their faces. Harry blushes softly and ducks his head, whispering as he says, “No one to send them to, so.”

Louis looks at Harry with a smirk on his lips and cocks his head to the side. 

“Oh? So what were you doing with your phone in the shower then? Watching porn? Couldn’t have been talking to mummy unless, shit, are you into that? I mean, I’m not trying to judge, mate. But- she’s your mum.”

Harry stares at Louis, completely gobsmacked as he rambles on and once he seems like he’s done, Harry still hasn’t formulated a single word to say. 

“What? God, no! I’m not a fucking creep!” Harry manages to gasp out, offended that Louis would even think that of him. “I was- well, I was singing Whitney Houston for a youtube video,” Harry admits, his cheeks a rosy pink that he’s sure won’t ever go away for the remainder of his time in the store. 

“Whitney Houston? Mate- Uh, okay. That sounds...nice,” Louis snorts out once more before sliding out the sheets for a phone lease. “Alright, well, you mentioned a payment plan?” Louis asks and he hands over the contract for Harry to peruse. 

It seems simple enough; small payments each month for twelve months until the phone is paid off. 

“Yeah, this looks great actually. I’ll do this one for the six s phone in rose gold,” Harry says softly as he signs his name on the sheet. 

Louis nods his head and takes the sheets from Harry. “Rose gold? Don’t see many lads coming in here and getting that color for themselves,” Louis states. 

“I like pink. It’s soft,” Harry replies gently. He’s always been one for soft colors and soft things. Something about Louis’ azure eyes and tan smik and pink tongue tells him that the working lad knows a few things about being soft. 

“Pink suits you,” Is all Louis says and Harry knows what he’s talking about, feeling his cheeks heat up once again. 

As the papers begin to print, Louis turns to Harry with a smile, his elbows pressed against the counter top. “So, Harry. Tell me about yourself,” Louis prompts and dammit, Harry has never been good at small talk with boys who have milkyway stars in their eyes. 

“Well, I’m twenty and I live with my idiot mate, Niall. I’m from Holmes Chapel and I really like caterpillars,” Harry answers, only to get a confused look from Louis in return. 

“Why caterpillars?” He asks. 

“Well, caterpillars are brought into the world looking like something that’s quite disgusting to most people. They could be the sweetest little things but no one gives them a chance. Little do most people know, is that those caterpillars are one day going to be the butterflies that make people ‘ooo’ and ‘ahh’. I just- I always find myself relating with the caterpillars and I’m hopeful that someday will look at me and see the butterfly that’s inside of me,” Harry answers earnestly before cracking a soft smile and shaking his buoyant curls around his cheeks. “It’s silly though.”

“That’s not silly. That’s quite poetic,” Louis reasures Harry and, well, that’s all Harry needs to hear to think that Louis might be an alright lad. 

“And what about you, Louis? Tell me all about yourself.”

“Where do I begin? I’ve got a household full of siblings that i love to absolute death. I go to school for computer science and I have a thing for soft boys with beautiful brown curls and a tendency to fry their phones while taking nudes in the shower,” Louis answers with a cheeky smile and Harry rolls his eyes fondly, not even bothering to argue at this point. 

“Yes, yes. I was taking nudes. You caught me. I can’t keep the lies going anymore,” Harry jokes, causing Louis to gasp playfully, his hand flying to his chest. 

“And you didn’t send any to me? How dare you!” Louis yells with astonishment, slamming his hands down on the counter as multiple customers look over once more at the hooligans disrupting the store’s ambiance. 

“I would apologize, but,” Harry giggles gently and bites as his lips at the printer dings.

Louis grabs the phone, along with payment information, and god dammit, Harry can see him shaking his hips in a ridiculous fashion that is most definitely working, seeing as Harry is growing quite uncomfortable in his pants. 

Harry takes the clipboard and begins to fill in his information, making sure to check it over four times to ensure his apartment address and phone number are both correct, and most definitely taking his time so his growing stiffy can calm down. 

“Okay, Harry Styles. You first payment plan will be sent out in two weeks. You’ll have a one week time frame to get it in or you will receive a penalty charge,” Louis explains once he’s finally handed the paperwork and Harry leaves with his bottom lip in his teeth and a niggling feeling that he’s not quite ready to leave the boy in the store. “And don’t take anymore nudes in the shower unless you’re planning on sending them to someone who will appreciate them,” Louis winks as Harry turns for the last time, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

There’s no way Louis the Apple boy is real. There’s no way. 

-

It’s in two weeks when Harry gets his first payment plan. It looks pretty normal; papers with a return envelope for the the money but, there is something stapled onto it that Harry is sure he didn’t see when he was in the store. 

‘Harry Styles, 

Along with your monthly payment to the Apple Company for your iPhone 6s, you are also in debt of months worth of dates and fun nights with one Apple Employee; i.e. Louis Tomlinson.

Please be home at 9:00pm on April 7th (Tuesday) for your first payment.’

Harry stares for a moment, blinks a few times, and throws the envelope across the room when realizes that it is, in fact, Tuesday.

-

The door rings at exactly 9:00pm that night and Harry is standing with his tightest black jeans on and a lilac sweater covering his chest. 

He opens the door to reveal Louis Tomlinson in black jeans and a white vest, his hair a scruffy yet adorable mess atop his head. 

“I know this seems forward but, I totally was getting a vibe from you at the store and seeing as you didn’t call the cops to arrest me, I think I may have been right and I’d really like to get to know you more and maybe kiss you a bit,” Louis nervously rambles and Harry doesn’t even bother thinking about the pros and cons of inviting Louis in when he pulls the boy close, slamming the door behind him and pressing him into a kiss the second he hears the door shut. 

“Was my boner not completely obvious enough for you?” Harry gasps around Louis’ lips, having thought about doing this since the second he heard his velvet voice on the phone all those weeks ago. 

“I didn’t exactly notice. I was trying my damn hardest not to look, actually. Wouldn’t have been able to do my job properly. You’re kind of beautiful, did you know that?” Louis asks, holding Harry in his arms as he kisses him once more. 

It’s not like a kiss one would share with a loved one but, it’s warm and makes Harry feel wildly content. 

“In fact, you’re quite like a butterfly,” Louis states and, shit, Harry knows he’s most definitely not letting this one go. 

“Thank goodness for payment plans,” Harry says softly after Louis has kissed him for the third, and hopefully not last time that night. 

“Thank goodness you like taking nudes in the shower,” Louis replies, and really. Harry can’t even find it in himself to be annoyed. 

“Thank goodness, indeed.”


End file.
